GiRLfRiend
by Ginevra Hale
Summary: Pansy PaRkinson tarda en abrir los ojos sobre lo mala que puede ser su vida pero cuando lo hace descubre cosas que jamás imagino y que sin duda le causan una revolcuión de ideas y sentimientos.


Disclaimer: esta historia pasa en el sexto libro, bueno claro, según yo es en esos tiemp0o0os, los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a mi sólo las stupidcs q dicen o hacen , entiendo q siempre uso los mismos nombres en mis FF pero sq muchos d los nombres q uso ps los saco del libro y esas cosas, ahora si aaah leer

Ding Dong Dang, el gran reloj que adornaba la sala común de Slytherin sonó haciendo a Pansy abrir los ojos de muy mala gana, corrió al baño pues sabía que necesitaba un refrescante baño de agua fria para terminar de despertar, todo era igual, cada día era igual al anterior, despertar ir a clases, molestar a algunos Gryffindor y fastidiar a las patéticas Revenclaw que la imitaban, su mal humor era culpa de Draco, llevaba días sin dirigirle la palabra y todo por que ella se preocupo por lo que pasa, que estupida fue, Draco sólo era feliz besándola pero no contando todos los problemas que tenía pues Pansy sabía que se había metido en un problema y de los grandes.

El agua fria caía lentamente por todo su cuerpo, relajándola, haciendo sentir mejor, hace ya varios días había empezado a entender lo que por varios años no había querido ver, Draco no la amaba como ella pensaba, Draco sólo estaba con ella por su cuerpo pues ella mejor que nadie sabía la belleza de su rostro, el tamaño de sus pechos y la cintura que cualquier chica de 17 años envidiaría, río sarcástica de tan sólo pensar en eso por que tal vez eso era lo que alejaba a los chicos de ella, ella era segura de si misma y sus comentarios siempre eran frios pero sinceros, sabía manipular a la gente, sabía usar a sus amigos pero aún así siempre supo que algo le faltaba¿algo material? No de eso no por que con cualquier berrinche podía conseguir hasta el obsequio más costoso del mundo mágico pues su familia podía pagarlo todo, todo lo material que ella deseará, salió del baño riendo¿acaso era mucha mujer para un solo hombre? Si tal vez era eso.

Se vistió como siempre, su falda bien planchada más corta que las demás, su blusa más ajustada que las demás, su uniforme aunque era el mismo que el de las demás chicas lucia diferente, por que ella no era igual a las demás chicas, su blanca y suave piel limpia de cualquier impureza, su cabello negro y lacio siempre en su lugar, sus ojos azules y brillantes delineados de color negro que la hacían lucir como la chica mala que era, como la chica ruda que siempre mostraba ser, tomo un par de pergaminos y una pluma y se lamento de no poder tener la clase de pociones la cual se le facilitaba pero tal vez había sido mala idea gritarle a Snape que era un idiota aunque claro ella simplemente no sabía mentir.

-Hey Pansy-gritó su "mejor" amiga, Daphne.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Pansy sin intención de sonar amable.

-espérame, quiero ir contigo-exclamo la chica alegre y se tomo del brazo de su amiga, Pansy giro los ojos pero siguió su camino, la verdad era que desde hace mucho tiempo había aprendido a manejar a sus "amigas" pero aún así le fastidiaba que ellas fueran tan hipócritas, como si ella no estuviera conciente de que sólo le hablaban por que tenía a Draco junto a ella y con eso a un par de idiotas que estaban dispuestos a golpear a cualquiera que ella se los pidiera.-¿sólo llevaras eso?-preguntó Daphne al ver lo poco que cargaba su amiga y comparándolo con la gran mochila que ella cargaba.

-no necesito más-respondió Pansy con indiferencia, esa rutina sin duda alguna estaba acabando con su paciencia y con la poca amabilidad que poseía, un paso más y estaría realmente lejos de todo eso, su mejor plan era ir a Francia al acabar el curso, pues sus padres querían mantenerla lejos de la guerra que se veía venir y ella lo prefería así.

-te ves bien-acababan de cruzar la puerta del gran comedor y estaban a tan sólo unos pasos de la mesa de Slytherin cuando su único y verdadero amigo se acerco a ellas.

-dime algo nuevo Blaise-pidió Pansy risueña y se separo de Daphne, la chica miro a su alrededor y no tardo en ocupar su lugar de siempre.

-¿sigues molesta por lo de Draco?-preguntó el chico en un susurro pues el era el único a quien Pansy le platicaba todo lo que le pasaba.

-la verdad es que no, me tiene sin cuidado lo que pase con el al menos se que yo hice lo posible para que esto funcionara-dijo la chica con dureza y sinceridad.

-hasta que se me hace escucharte hablar y utilizar el cerebro al mismo tiempo-rió Blaise y recibio un manotazo nada lindo de parte de la chica, Blaise se sobo el brazo dañado pero aún así su ancha sonrisa no desapareció.

-¿y que hay de….¿Cómo se llama la chica esa?

-no me hables de ella, ya hasta olvide su nombre

-creí que esta vez si la tomarías enserio

-¿sabes Pansy? Ese es tu problema, crees que todo es enserio y no es así y aunque me duela decirlo y no por que sea muy cruel si no por el golpe que recibiré después de decir esto-Blaise tomo un poco de aire- para Malfoy fuiste lo mismo que mil chicas han sido para mi.

-¿eso debe hacerme sentir importante?-preguntó sarcástica

-no, por que aunque haya tenido mil chicas de ninguna recuerdo el nombre-exclamo Blaise y cerro los ojos, si Pansy quería golpearlo lo mejor era no verlo tal vez así sería menos doloroso pero Pansy no se movió ni un centímetro. Blaise abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con una Pansy relajada y tranquila y no como el algún día la imagino, gritando y diciendo que Draco la amaba y que eso eran mentiras.

-es verdad y no te preocupes, el escucharlo no me hace sentir mejor ni peor

-¿te ah pasado algo?

-no seas tonto, hoy desperté y decidí aceptar lo que desde hace tiempo negaba a Draco le gustaré mucho pero lo que siente por mi no tiene nada que ver con el amor

-creí que cuando me dijeras eso estarías llorando o algo así

-aunque el sea Draco Malfoy y me utilizara de la forma que el quiso, yo sigo siendo Pansy Parkinson y eso nunca lo olvidaré.

-esa es mi chica-exclamo Blaise entusiasmado y abrazo a Pansy con fuerza.

-¿tienes clase?-preguntó Pansy pues se percato de que su grupo de amigas la observaba meticulosamente.

-pociones, saludare a Snape por ti-dijo Blaise y beso la mejilla de la chica para después marcharse con la elegancia y el porte que le caracterizaba.

-¿vamos a clase Pansy?-preguntó su "amiga" Tracey, al ver a Blaise alejarse se acerco a su amiga para irse juntas.

-claro-Pansy miro el desayuno, huevos, salchichas, tostadas, jugos y leche, nada que le abriera el apetito, tomo un rápido vaso de jugo y un tostada en la mano para ir comiendo en el camino.

-¿y que tanto te contaba Blaise?-preguntó Tracey sin interés aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por tener un nuevo chisme que contar

-no lo sé, ni siquiera le puse atención-respondió Pansy más interesada en su tostada que en la platica que su amiga intentaba sostener- ¿hay algo nuevo?

-si, a Evanna y Mandy las botaron en la misma noche, pobres-contó Tracey sin sentir la más mínima lastima o cualquier sentimiento que una amiga debería sentir cuando a sus "mejores" amigas algún tipo les da aire.

-fue una mala noche para las tres-dijo Pansy, sabía que contarle a Tracey que Draco y ella habían terminado iba a ser cuestión de tiempo para que toda la escuela lo supiera o al menos toda la gente importante del colegio.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Draco y yo decidimos terminar

-¿Draco te mando al demonio?-preguntó Tracey impresionada y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-haa lo siento… yo… realmente lo siento

-_maldita hipócrita_-pensó Pansy-¿tanto como lo sientes por Evanna y Mandy?-tenazmente pregunto.

-sabes que era cosa de tiempo para que a ellas las terminaran pero pues tu jurabas que Draco te amaba y…

-algunas personas tardamos algún tiempo en ver la verdad y otras sólo se niegan a aceptarla-exclamo con frialdad y Tracey se quedo callada, eso había sido golpe bajo.

-quiero sentarme hasta el frente-dijo Mandy separándose de su amiga, habían llegado al aula y Pansy odiaba estar hasta el frente así que entendió que su "amiga" no quería estar con ella. Encantamientos era divertido, pero sólo para alguna idiota como Granger para Pansy eso era un martirio pero no tenía opción al estar ahí, suspiro un par de veces, jugo con su varita, rayo algunas hojas y cuando tuvo ánimos hizo el hechizo, odiaba ser la primera en hacerlo por que sus amigas la molestarían tanto como molestaban a Granger, la castaña era buena estudiando y practicando, Pansy era diferente a ella con sólo intentar los hechizos conseguía hacerlos, ese era su gran don, un don gracias a la sangre limpia que corría por sus venas, un don que había pasado de generación a generación por su familia un don que sólo Blaise conocía.

Un día más de clases, tal vez dos o tres, sus "amigas" hablaban de ella a sus espaldas y ni siquiera eso le importaba, antes ella se preocupaba por todo lo que decían por todo lo que esas chicas pensaban ahora eran sólo como un eco a lo lejos que no le costaba trabajo ignorar aunque la mejor parte era que aún tenía una sonrisa hipócrita que dedicarles.

-¿te ocurre algo?-Blaise y Pansy llevaban varios minutos caminando por los pasillos del colegio y riendo de estupideces y estupidos que se cruzaban por su camino pero hubo algo que hizo que la sonora carcajada de Pansy terminara de repente algo que no lograba entender.

-no lo se-tartamudeo sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se hacía añicos.

-tranquila ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Blaise empezando a preocuparse pues lo ojos de su amiga comenzaban a ponerse rojos y no precisamente por que el sol le diera de frente.

-se siente…. Siento…algo esta mal-dijo la chica con trabajo pues su voz comenzaba a quebrarce, Blaise miro al frente donde Pansy tenía la vista fija pero lo que vio era algo que no tenía sentido¿qué tenía de extraordinario ver a Harry Potter besando a la pelirroja Weasley?

-di algo-pidió Blaise deseando explicaciones

-es la segunda vez que siento esto y en ambas Potter estaba presente-murmuro sintiendo un extraño alivio dentro d ella

-no entiendo

-¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en el café de Madame Tudipié? Cuando Chang estaba con Potter

-si claro pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-creí que el dolor que sentí sólo era por que la maldita de Chang había tardado muy poco en conseguir un reemplazo para Diggory

-¿y…?

-y ahora siento el mismo dolor pero con mayor intensidad, esto no es normal-exclamo asustada pero a la vez relajada por poder decirle a alguien todo eso que ni siquiera ella había notado antes.

-no lo es…. Pansy ¿intentas decir lo que creo que…?

-…ni siquiera se lo que estoy diciendo sólo se que esto duele, vamonos-pidió dando la media vuelta y casi corriendo hacía su casa, Blaise le siguió pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no entendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba pasando, cuando al fin estuvieron en el refugio de sus sala común agradeció que fuera la hora de la cena pues nadie se encontraba ahí.

-¿Por qué duele tanto?-lloro la chica sin entender el por que de sus lagrimas.

-no lo se-respondió Blaise nervioso por que era la primera vez que no sabía que decir.

-no puede ser por eso-exclamo intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras-eso no tiene por que dolerme, el no me importa pero ¿por qué duele?-gritó desesperada pues el sentimiento que la embargaba era uno que jamás había sentido por algún chico ni siquiera por Draco.

-es que te tomo por sorpresa y…

-…¿sorpresa? No, esto no es normal, yo soy mejor que el, yo soy mucho más que esa asquerosa pobretona pelirroja-gritó pero al instante se quedo callada¿Por qué sentía ese odio hacía Ginny?-no envidio a la pelirroja

-no la envidias, ella es pobre y una traidora a la sangre, no tienes nada que envidiarle

-Blaise, esto me asusta pero creo que si tengo algo que envidiarle

-no lo dirás enserio

-no lo se-Pansy se sentó, sus manos temblaban y el color en su rostro había desaparecido, se tapo el rostro cerrando con fuerza los ojos, tal vez si los volvía abrir todo eso iba a cambiar pero no fue así, cuando abrió los ojos noto que Blaise estaba tan pálido como ella lo estaba, sus manos también temblaban y en su rostro se reflejaba miedo o tal vez era lastima o simplemente era una mezcla de muchas cosas, tantas como las que ella estaba sintiendo y no lograba entender.

-si te sirve de algo creo que también a el le…

-no lo digas-gritó la chica apuntando amenazadoramente hacía Blaise.

-a el le gusta mirarte, van varias veces que noto que el te observa con la boca abierta

-te dije que no lo dijeras-exclamo Pansy frustrada pero ¿Por qué había tardado en callar a su amigo? Acosa le interesaba saber eso por que si es así sin duda eso le había conseguido robar una grata sonrisa.

-olvida esto, esto nunca paso, nunca dije lo que dije y tu no escuchaste nada

-pero Pansy…

-NUNCA DIJE LO QUE DIJE Y AQUÏ NO PASO NADA-gritó pero en sus ojos había suplica, suplicaba por olvidar todo eso, Blaise la miro con reproche un par de segundos pero al fin entendió que lo mejor era que ignorara eso por que era estupido sólo pensarlo.

-¿pasar de que?-preguntó inocente y Pansy sonrió, ese era Blaise, su Blaise, su amigo que estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo todo si ella se lo podía, que estaba dispuesto a guardar secretos sin importar lo vergonzosos que fueran, que estaba dispuesto a siempre estar ahí para ella y fue cuando lo noto, ese cabello castaño y suave, esa sonrisa coqueta, esos ojos calidos y llenos de amor, esas finas facciones, ese cuerpo marcado y piel blanca que temblaba con el simple rose de sus manos sobre el y fue cuando sin pensarlo lo hizo, le miro fijamente luego miro sus labios eran rosas y delgados pero carnosos, el seguía sonriendo y sin saber lo que le impulsaba se acerco lentamente, dándole tiempo para que el chico si lo deseaba pudiera rechazarla pero no lo hizo por el contrario se acerco un poco más a ella y la tomo por la cintura sin dejar de sonreír y Pansy dejándose llevar, lo hizo; beso lenta y amorosamente a Blaise, sintiendo como su lengua bailaba al mismo ritmo que la del chico, como su suave aroma cubría todo su rostro y deseando que ese momento no acabará, que nunca terminará.

Tal vez había pasado una semana más pero sin duda habían sido los mejores que Pansy había vivido, estar con Blaise siempre había sido divertido pero ahora era mejor, mucho mejor, nadie había pedido a nadie formalizar eso con un nombre pero ambos sabían que eso era amor y que sin duda eran novios aunque no lo dijeran ni lo gritaran como tenían ganas de hacerlo, Pansy sonreía a cada segundo pero aún así el mirar a Harry con Ginny le robaba una mirada de tristeza, un suspiro de dolor, un sentimiento que intentaba ignorar.

Gracias a el tiempo que pasaba con Blaise había olvidado hacer un par de trabajos para Snape cosa la cual le había conseguido un castigo el cual cumplió con coraje y enojo¿Quién demonios se creía Snape para hacerla limpiar ese lugar? Ni siquiera limpiaba ella misma su habitación y ahora tenía que limpiar todo una sala llena de polvo y papeles viejos, como si a alguien le interesara que ese lugar estuviera limpio¿a quien le importaban los castigos que los antiguos alumnos habían cumplido? A nadie pensaba ella, entonces ¿por qué limpiar ese lugar? Por que cada fichero por viejo o nuevo que luciera nadie lo leía, llevaba un par de horas limpiando y al fin había conseguido que ese lugar luciera mejor de lo que fuera, estaba lista para salir cuando la puerta se abrió.

-ya casi acabo-gritó molesta pero para su sorpresa no era Snape el que entraba si no Harry Potter con el mismo rostro de enojo que la chica tenía.

-que bien-respondió indiferente y camino hacía los ficheros, tomo uno y comenzó a escribir, Pansy le miraba, su corazón latía con velocidad, sus manos sudaban y se sentía tan tonta como nunca antes se había sentido.

-perdón-se excusó sin saber por que hablaba, Harry paro de escribir y la miro-por gritar-se justifico y se sintió doblemente estupida

-no te preocupes, cualquiera que cumple un castigo de Snape esta listo para gritarle a cualquiera-dijo Harry con simpatía- lo que no me explico es como un Slytherin cumple un castigo de Snape.

-no todos somos Draco-respondió sintiendo confianza para continuar hablando-¿tu que hiciste?

-le grite un poco sobre Voldemort ¿y tu?-exclamo sin interés por el tema aunque interesado en seguir esa platica.

-le dije que era un idiota, luego no entregue algunos trabajos y para cerrar con broche de oro le grite lo estupido y maldito que es sin olvidar lo asqueroso que luce su cabello-dijo la chica con indiferencia.

-wow, eso si es tener valor-exclamo Harry sorprendido, Pansy había hecho muchas cosas y apenas tenía un castigo y el le decía poco pero ya tenía su propio historial de castigos con Snape.

-o tener la boca muy grande-Pansy sonrió y Harry rió-bueno Potter me tengo que ir mi castigo ah terminado.

-y el mío apenas comienza-sonrió el chico, Pansy se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir pero la voz de Harry la detuvo-fue un placer hablar contigo.

-lo sé-respondió la chica sin voltear a verlo pero sintiendo una gran felicidad dentro de ella, camino un par de pasos y se detuvo-_yo soy mil veces mejor que ella_-pensó y camino hacía su sala común donde Blaise de seguro le estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

O0o O0o O0o O0o O0o O0o FIN O0o O0o O0o O0o O0o

No0TaAs d La AuTo0Ra: ps les cuento, escuche la canción de Avril Lavigne -Girlfriend y me dieron ganas de escribir algo así pero me salí un poco de mi interés pero sin duda los resultados me encantaron ,espero que les gustará mi historia y ya saben dgn r+r pa q yo sea Feliz!! byeEe y aaah sta historia aki acabo no hay más.


End file.
